The Other Side
by Dylann K. Reed
Summary: Based of season 4 episode 11 When Octavia has won the conclave but Skaikru has stolen the bunker. Bellamy is inside, and there is nothing that can stop him from getting to his sister. Not even Clarke.


Miller and one other guard carry Bellamy to a turbine room where he is chained down. He tries multiple times to struggle but each attempt is met with a debilitating shock from Nathan Miller's wand.

"No, Miller, stop this let me out!" He bellows from his spot on the ground.

He shouts are met with silence and Bellamy seethes before trying a new approach.

"What if this was your dad, Miller? You would open the hatch in a second! Octavia won the conclave! She is going to die-" Bellamy's shouting is cut off by Nathan's words.

"If I open those doors, I may as well condemn my father. He won't be chosen by Jaha to stay in the bunker."

"You don't know that!" Bellamy hollers back, slamming on the turbine with his foot.

He is angry at Miller, but that is nothing compared to how furious he is with Clarke- leaving his sister behind, locking him up down here without her, making this decision for him. What is even more infuriating is he understands why she did what she did.

Clarke did what she always does, made the decision she thought she had to make. Made the decision she thought was best for her people.

But how could she possibly think that he would go along with this? How could she expect him to stay down here, not knowing what happened to his sister?

Then on top of that, when finding that his sister had in fact, won, choosing to stay the course she had chosen?

Then Bellamy remembers the look on Abigail's face when she had found out Markus was still outside the bunker, with Octavia. If he has a chance of getting out of here, it is her.

He continues his banging with fervor, but this time, he tears at his own wrists with the chains. They would have to send Abby to take a look at his shredded wrists.

Somewhere in between hitting the turbine and pulling on his chains, Murphy comes in. Bellamy does not notice until Murphy calls out,

"Bellamy, what the hell are you doing?" In a demanding voice.

"You're just hurting yourself."

Bellamy stops and stands up, his expression verging on begging.

"Murphy, Murphy, untie me, please."

John shakes his head, "I can't do that."

Bellamy grits his teeth and turns away from John.

"Look. I'm- I'm sorry about your sister-" Suddenly Bellamy is lunging at John yelling.

"You let me go!" Bellamy only stops short of reaching John because his chains dig into his wrists.

"Hey, I can't! Ok?" John exclaims, "Ok? We can't open that hatch." Bellamy whirls around to the wall and slams his heel into it with a jarring thud.

"So stop doing this to yourself before I call medical and knock your ass out," John yells over Bellamy groans.

But that is exactly what Bellamy wants, for Abigail to come. So Bellamy pushes at John, trying to get a rise out of him.

"You haven't changed," Bellamy sneers, "You only care about yourself."

John's response is flat, "You're wrong."

Bellamy glares at John and John, in turn, shakes his head.

"Look, this is only going to be for a few days."

Bellamy lunges forward again, "She'll be dead in a few days," he roars.

John looks down, and lets slip a guilty, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," John apologizes, before turning and leaving to guard the door of the turbine room.

"Murphy!" Bellamy rages from behind John, "Let me out!"

It takes what feels like hours, and by then his throat is raw and the ground is spotted with blood, but Abigail comes to see Bellamy and he stands immediately when he sees her.

Part of him feels almost guilty for using Clarke's mother against her. But then again, Clarke was the reason he was in the bunker and Octavia was not.

"It's about time," Bellamy speaks and Abby's eyes flicker down to his bloody wrists. She starts to reach down into her medical bag but Bellamy cuts her off.

"I didn't do this to my wrists for fun."

His statement causes Abigail to straighten up, eyes wide.

"You want me to help you open the door," she realizes.

"Abby, I saw your face when you saw my sister's voice on the radio. Kane's out there," Bellamy presses.

"You don't think I know that?" Abby retorts.

Bellamy pushes harder, using Kane's own words, "Do better today than we did yesterday," he knows she recognizes the phrase, "that's what he told me. That's how we deserve to survive."

After that, Abby undoes Bellamy's chains and calling out for Murphy.

"John? I need you. Come quick."

Bellamy waits behind the door as John bursts through, going to Abigail.

"John get in here," Abby calls, and John sees the bloody chains but no Bellamy. Before John can react, however, Bellamy is jumping him from behind. It does not take long, to choke John out enough till he passes out.

Once John goes limp, Abigail checks John's pulse and when she is satisfied that he will be fine, she and Bellamy run to the main office. When they get there, Bellamy waits while Abby takes care of Jaha. He hears Jaha tell Abby that if the doors open, Clarke dies with them. Bellamy wonders if Abigail will change her mind, but not seconds later she opens the door for him, Jaha on the ground next to a needle.

"Abby, I promise you, Octavia won't let anything happen to Clarke, and neither will I."

Abigail nods, "Lets do this."

"It takes two people to open the doors," Abby explains, "one from above and one from in here. Get into position, now." Not one to hesitate, Bellamy jumps into action, sprinting to the bunker door.

When he gets to the door, it is still sealed.

"Come on Abby," he says to himself, "come on."

He turns when he hears footsteps pound on metal and sees Clarke racing towards him.

But the light flicks green and Bellamy is able to push open the doors that lead to the bunker entrance. He shoves the door inside and goes straight for the ladder. Once he has a foot on the first step, Clarke's voice calls out clear and demanding, "Bellamy, stop."

He looks down to see a gun in her hand, pointed straight at him.

"We don't have time for this," Bellamy begs her, his hands now up in the air, "The radiation is getting worse and people are dying up there."

Clarke has not moved forward yet so Bellamy turns and starts to go up the ladder. Before he has gotten two steps a shot rings his ears and cement flies off the wall above him.

"Clarke," Bellamy says, bewildered that she would shoot, "what are you doing?"

"What I have to, like always," she claims, "Now get away from the door."

"No, this isn't like shutting the dropship door or pulling the lever at Mount Weather or in the City of Light," Bellamy says, desperately trying to get her to see his side.

"We knew what we were stopping then. Now we know nothing."

We know that if that door stays shut, the human race survives," Clarke argues, her face contorted and tears springing up in her eyes, "Please," She begs.

Bellamy sighs, shoulders dropping, "You're going to have to make it a kill shot. It's the only way you're going to stop me."

He knows she won't do it. He still waits for her to decide. The gun in her hand has not stopped shaking since she pointed it at him and he knows she could never pull that trigger, not on him. At least, he hopes he knows this.

The tears spill over onto her cheeks as Clarke drop her head and the gun. Immediately Bellamy has the door open, and Octavia is the first person he sees.

"I knew you'd come through," she tells him when he wraps her in his arms.

"I love you so much," Bellamy responds, pulling her in tighter.

He loves her so much that he has left his blonde-haired equivalent down below. Clarke, who has just chosen Bellamy over her four-hundred plus people. Bellamy loves Octavia so much he betrays Clarke without question.

He feels guilt settle in his stomach. He knew Clarke could never pull that trigger, not if they stayed there for days. Unless maybe if it was Bellamy on the other side of the door, then Clarke might have shot someone to open the door for him. Bellamy has used that against her.

Because Clarke would never pull that trigger on Bellamy, but Bellamy would have pulled it on Clarke.

So long as it was to save Octavia.

 _My sister, my responsibility._


End file.
